


Aftermath

by aiwass_crowley



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/F, One Shot, Romance, Sad Ending, White Rose - Freeform, a little of ooc, based on the result of death battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwass_crowley/pseuds/aiwass_crowley
Summary: She hasn't returned, she always returns, no matter how angry she is, or how big are the problems they face, she always comes back to her, so why her heart hurts so much.Based on the Death Battle





	Aftermath

To say that Ruby was anxious would be an understatement, she was currently walking around her round from one side to the other, eating her nails and looking at her scroll every few minutes.

"You know if you continue with that you will make a trench in the middle of our room, right? Come on Ruby, you survived a whole week without your girlfriend, you can survive a few more hours" Yang tried to tease her sister, but her preoccupation could be heard on her voice, she was sitting on Blake's bed with her, both of them watching with worry on their faces the distressed state of Ruby.

"Maybe something happened to her transport, she should arrive at any moment" Blake tried to comfort her leader and friend, but she was also worried, she couldn't read a single word from her book as none of them make any sense, Ruby finally stopped as she looked at her friends.

"But that doesn't explain why she hasn't contacted us through her scroll" It was easy to see her concern on her face, "I should have gone with her" Ruby now stared at the floor, there was guilt on her face, Blake and Yang couldn't help but also fell guilty.

A few weeks ago there were strange readings on an abandoned castle on the outskirts of Vale, small earthquakes, Grimms avoiding the area and certain pieces of technology shutting down, originally team RWBY was mean to go an investigate, but because of certain events, everyone but Weiss needed to leave Vale before the mission, because of that Weiss convinced Ozpin to send her alone, that was a week ago, so the fact that Weiss wasn't in their dorm went everyone else arrived was worrying.

"Maybe we should have stopped her, we shouldn't have let her go alone" Ruby finally sat on Weiss' bed, but as soon as her scroll started vibrating she jumped up at as she opened it, but she wasn't the only one, Yang's scroll and Blake's scroll started vibrating at the same time, " _'Please come to my office as soon as possible -Ozpin'_ , maybe..." After Ruby read the message she tried to say something, but a knot on her throat stopped her from speaking, it was the same for her friends, even though they wanted to be optimistic, they all knew something was wrong.

* * *

They marched in silence towards Ozpin's office, and even though it was a warm sunny day, the birds were singing, some students happily talked with each other, in short, it was a good day, but none of the girls could relax. When they arrived finally at Ozpin's office the first thing they saw was his back, he was looking through his window, his hands were on his back, and his usual mug of coffee was absent.

"Thank you for coming girls, please take a seat, I have something really important to tell you" Ozpin spoke without looking at them.

"Professor, do you know where is Weiss, she wasn't in our dorm and she doesn't answer her scroll" Ruby ignored the chair, as she approached Ozpin.

"Please Ms. Rose, take a seat, then we can talk" Ozpin practically implored her to take a seat as he continued to stare to the other side of the window.

"Professor Ozpin, Where. Is. Weiss?" Ruby said angrily, she was starting to feel restless. And when Ozpin finally looked at her. She felt how her stomach turned around.

He gave her a sad look. Ruby felt how her legs started to weaken.

Ozpin opened his mouth one more time. And time stopped for the members of team RWBY.

"Weiss Schnee died in her mission"

Yang and Blake's eyes were wide open, they stayed in silence as they didn't know how to react, "That's a prank right?" Ruby said with a nervous smile, she looked bad to her friends with fear on her eyes "Are you two in this? Let me tell you that this is really an awful joke!" Ruby screamed at her teammates, "Weiss where are you? come out, this isn't funny" Ruby started to search everywhere on the office, trying to find a Weiss that was probably laughing at her prank, waiting for the exact moment to come up and reveal that everything was a prank, a really stupid prank.

"Ms. Rose, this isn't a prank or some joke," Ozpin said in a calm but sad voice, and he wasn't the only one, Blake was trying to hold her tears while Yang just covered her eyes with her forearm as she sobbed in silence.

"SHUT UP! WEISS ISN'T DEAD, SHE CAN'T BE DEAD, THIS IS JUST A STUPID JOKE THAT SHE IS DOING BECAUSE WE WERE TOO BUSY TO GO TO THAT STUPID MISSION!" Ruby screamed in anger, as tears started to drip from her eyes, "She isn't dead, she isn't dead, she isn't dead, she isn't dead" Ruby started to whisper to herself as she dropped into her knees, Yang and Blake hugged her as the three of them cried, Ozpin could only watch in silence.

"w...what happened?" Blake was the one who asked, her voice was hardly a whisper, she could barely relax her breathing.

"We still don't know, from her wounds and the state of the place where the battle took place, we could assume that she faced a stronger opponent, and after Weiss was ... defeated we detected more readings on the castle, aside from that, we don't know anything else" Ozpin said in a calm and sad voice, no matter how many times it happens, the death of a student was something that he would never get used to.

"whe...where is she? her bo...body, I me...mean." Ruby asked in between her sobs, Blake showed her a worried face, while Yang tightened her embrace.

"We already retrieved her, and we already informed her family, we are just waiting to send her back home, where she will receive the necessary rites" Ozpin closed his eyes as he walked past the girls and towards the exit, "If you could follow me," he said as he opened the door.

* * *

They all walked in silence, nobody dared to speak or make a sound, they walked towards one of the warehouses on the back side of the school, once they arrived Ozpin unlocked the door but he didn't open it, "I'll leave you alone, if you need anything I'll be out here, I'm so sorry" the whispered the last.

Yang and Blake were the first ones to enter while Ruby stayed outside, her hand a few centimeters of the doorknob trembled, "You don't have to do this, everyone will understand if you would rather leave" Ozpin said to her in a sympathetic tone.

"I know...but I promised her that I would never leave her alone" Ruby took a deep breath before she entered the warehouse. Inside the warehouse there was nothing with the exception of three people inside, Yang was comforting Blake who was crying of her shoulder, she looked at Ruby as her own tears came out of her eyes.

And in the center, Ruby saw that there was a crystal coffin with the lid raised, inside lays the body of Weiss Schnee surrounded by white roses, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, member of team RWBY, the girl with the highest grades of her generation in all Beacon, the Ice Queen as some of the other students called her, while her admirers called her Snow Angel, there it was their friend and her lover.

"We...Weiss?" Ruby couldn't help but ask,  _"maybe she is only asleep,"_  she thought, once she approached the inert body she saw her state, she was bruised all over her body and with to stabs, one on her left shoulder and the other on the middle of her chest, her clothes, usually clean and tidy were now tattered and dirty, her white hair, so clean and immaculate in a side ponytail, was now loose, she had both hands over her stomach, Myrtenaster was broken, her beautiful blue eyes, were now forever closed, and her mouth was closed, Ruby wouldn't hear her scold at her, she wouldn't hear her laugh, nor she would hear her groan every time Yang told a bad pun, she wouldn't hear her sing, she would never hear her voice again, she would never hear her say  _'I love you'._

"We...Weiss, do you know ho...how in the fa...fairytales the he...hero would ki...kiss the princess, wa...waking her up, to live happi...happily ever after" Ruby brought her face close to Weiss' as she quietly spoke between sobs, tears dropping to Weiss' face, "If I...if I kiss you, would you co...come back?" Without waiting for an answer Ruby pressed her lips with Weiss' as she closed her eyes, her lips who once were warm and filled with love, now were cold, she stayed in that position for a few minutes, hoping that once she opened her eyes, blue ones would stare back at her.

But once she opened her eyes, she saw how Weiss' eyes were still closed "We...weiss, didn't you promi...promised me that you would be the be...best teammate I ever had? didn't you say tha...that you will clean the Schnee name? what a...about helping Blake by repaying the Faunus? didn't you promi...promised that too?" Ruby started asking questions as more tears started to drop, "Didn't you promised me that we'll always be together? You said that a Schnee always kept her promises, you promised me, SO WHY YOU DON'T WAKE UP?!" Ruby screamed in pain, Yang and Blake only stared at her in sadness"

"Weiss, please, please don't leave," Ruby once again dropped on her knees, her sister and Blake went to hug her as she started to cry even harder, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAHGAGHAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH" she screamed with anguish, and she cried louder and louder, she screamed and cried so hard that her throat started to hurt, and she wasn't the only one, Yang was bawling her eyes out as she tightened the hug, and Blake was also crying and trembled, her cat ears were folded down, they all continued to cry because no matter how hard they tried to think otherwise, Weiss would never wake up again.

And as she continued crying Ruby started to feel more and more tired, as she closed her eyes a thought came to her mind,  _"Maybe when I wake up, this will end up being only a nightmare, maybe she is awake, getting ready for classes while I sleep, maybe..."_  And Ruby went to sleep, with the hope of waking up and seeing Weiss smiling her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to watch the Death Battle, I tried to completely ignore it, but because I'm just too curious I needed to watch it, and because apparently a reached the point of insanity were I'm so attached to a fictional character that her fictional death in a what-if scenario is enough to make me cry, so I decided to vent some of that sadness through this short One-shot, I apologize if it isn't that good, I just wanted to calm myself down. either way, thanks for reading, I'll appreciate your opinions and tips to improve


End file.
